


[授权翻译]While We the Brave/勇敢之时

by bangbingchan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - Ian Fleming, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbingchan/pseuds/bangbingchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond 和Felix 多年来第一次见面</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 当我忆君

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [While We the Brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714812) by [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu). 



> Many thanks to kyrilu for sharing this amazing story with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!
> 
> Also posted @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required), the link is: http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=86639
> 
> 非常感谢作者kyrilu写的美文，并且给我授权翻译！
> 
> 也放在了随缘居上，地址是http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=86639

第一章 当我忆君 

“你点的酒，先生。”

Bond从杯中的威士忌抬头望去，酒保手中递来一杯马提尼。  
“不是我的.”他说道，而后他的目光被杯上悬挂的柠檬片捕捉。他细细地端详着酒，视线不住停留在它的色泽和形状上，饶有兴趣地琢磨起来。

“他就在那儿。”酒保说道。

他顺着酒保手势望去，出现一个身穿灰色西服、打扮讲究男人的背影。然后，他就经不住想从吧台笑翻过去。

“Felix,”Bond说道。

“James”,那个男人转身说道，“许久不见。”

Bond感觉他嘴角扯出一丝微笑：“确实。六年了。说真的。CIA对你怎么样？我听闻你升职了，恭喜。”

“那有一段年月了。”Felix点头示意，“我被稍稍提升了一下，但是那个职位……呃……是 **机密** 。”他笑着说，“还是双零特工？”

Bond耸耸肩，笑着回应道，“一如照旧。”他顿了顿，然后熟稔地抿了口马提尼，“这很好，”他说着，半是自语。

Felix找了Bond旁边的座位坐下，而后撬取了Bond手中的鸡尾酒，尝了尝。  
吞下几口之后，他半开玩笑地评足道：“那份工作对你的年纪可没好处。”

“这话我早都听过了，”Bond淡淡地说：“哦对了，你把鸡尾酒*记对了。”  
*指Vesper鸡尾酒。

“她是一个迷人又出色的女人。” Felix 说道。

Bond不得不抑制自己的厉声爆发。克制自己，克制。这是Felix。他想。遇到了老熟人而已。然而他声音里面的尖锐苦涩背叛了他。

“你为什么在伦敦？”  
"  
“一些高层派我来这里走动，核实一些事，照看生意，给CIA跟新M熟络熟络。”Felix又啜了一口鸡尾酒，“我明天和他有一个已预约的会面。”

“所以你觉得你已经重上正轨了？”Bond说道。

Felix笑着说，“如你所说，这过去多年了。”他顿了顿，“她死了。”

“是的，我就在那儿。”Bond说道。

事实上，这确有一个葬礼，Bond自然没有去。Eve去了，她回来时全身着黑，塞给Bond一张葬礼的小册。 _我目睹了你的过往，现在，及将来_ 。他默念着。『 _这刻在她的墓碑上，Bond_.』 Eve告诉他。

Bond望着Felix手中的酒，现在只想全然地陷入烂醉之中。现在这样正好。  
他招呼了酒保，点了更多的威士忌，沉浸在这一片沉闷的缄默之中。

“我以为那个强硬的老太婆会一直长生不老下去。”Felix说道，“她看起来像那型，我有一个像她那样的老妈。”他咧嘴笑了一下，Bond意识到他在努力轻松气氛。

“她留给我一个该死的斗牛犬在她的遗嘱盒里面。”Bond说道，“不是真的玩意儿，精神，在所有这些该死的东西中，她却选了这么个雕塑小废物给我。”

Felix轻哼了下，接着他叫了酒保拿来更多啤酒，看上去他决定要陪在Bond身旁喝个烂醉，他一点儿也不在乎这个。

“除了在CIA青云直上的晋升，你近年还干了什么活？”Bond说道，骤然转换了话题。

作为应答，Felix却卷起他右臂的袖子，然后轻拍他的左脚，Bond可以从他动作中听到金属敲击的声音，他的眉毛因为吃惊而挑起。假肢。他突然才想起Felix刚走向他时的颠簸笨拙，步调也有些许不稳。

“上帝啊。”他说道。

“不是他，”Felix直截了当地说，“该死的鲨鱼。如今，我已经被调离真正的外勤任务天知道有多久的时间了。我只是他们的信差小孩儿。这并不是真的让我青云直上，更像让我摔下谷底。”

Felix摇摇头，说道，“不过，我曾听说你死了。”

 

“哦，那个。”Bond大笑起来，迫使自己不去看Felix的右手，  
“没有，那只是一个假期，你可以这么说。”

“伊斯坦布尔，在任务中被杀，死因可能是某个友好的开火或者溺死。”Felix说道。  
这听起来他像正在默背一个档案，“对，还有一个讣告。”

“你很担心？”

“就差点儿飞了过去，直到我被发配到了佛罗里达。”Felix说道，坦露心声，尽管是酒精刺激下的产物。“以上拿我最后的尊严或者其它什么郑重保证。然后呢，好吧，就是该死的鲨鱼。”

Bond 喝完了他的威士忌，“你对我简直太好了。”他说道，“我还没有让你查身过。你懂的。”他透过Felix酒意朦胧的眼睛，吐道：“你为什么总在这儿？”

“在伦敦？”

“不是。”Bond做了一个含糊的手势，而后他终是找到了言语来诉说：“当我需要你，我并不认为我会需要，但是总有破事把我推向深渊，然后不知何故你总会在这儿（帮助我）。”

Felix转了转眼珠，说道：“你喝多了，那就只有一次。我只是告诉你关于CIA的情报，然后让你继续趁胜追击，为她干掉他们。”

为她。她。一点也不好笑。他们是当时在场而现在仍存活在这个世上唯一的两个人。  
皇家赌场，赌博，量子。但他们谁也不敢说出她的名字。拉契夫、多米尼克格林都死了，谁TM知道那个组织残余势力之后又发生了什么。还有另外两个人，两个都死在Bond怀里的人。

 _在我们青葱时光却蔑视这些品格，在无可避免消亡上只能如此_ 。

“对，”他心不在焉地说道，“也对。”

他们又点了更多的酒精，在全然的静寂中享用着饮品。屋外天色开始渐暗。Bond试着不去想明天早上被宿醉困扰的事。威士忌醇厚而迷醉，他的神经被充溢的能量满塞，放纵自己沉浸在这一轮迷晕之中。

夜幕时分，Felix手架着Bond的肩膀，说道：“帮我离开这儿下，James.我不认为我还能走，尤其是和这该死的东西。”他轻拍了下他的腿。

于是Bond摇摇晃晃地和Felix回到了他的酒店。虽然只有一个街区远，但他的肌肉还是感到一阵紧张，当他才把Felix放稳，又陷入和自己醉意朦胧的搏斗中。夜晚的空气很凉，Bond能感到酒意在渐渐消退，但他现在只想倒头大睡，满心希望不要被该死的宿醉困扰。Felix鼻息着在嘟囔咒骂着狗屎垃圾什么。Bond觉得他还听见了鲨鱼这个词，而后不禁大笑出声。

接着他把Felix拖拽着进了电梯，然后他们终于进了一间装饰朴素的客房。他把Felix随意往床上一放后，大松了一口气。

“你真醉死了。”他对Felix说道。

“你也差不多。”Felix反驳道，几乎是含糊着呢喃。“该死，就坐下来吧你！你看起来也快半死不活。我可不认为你现在还能回家。除非你再许一个死亡之愿，你想让你的档案这么写吗，特工死于酒驾或者特工死于横穿马路？”

Bond耸耸肩，然后倒在Felix身旁的床上，他说道：“我已经有些年月没喝那种马提尼了，因为他们不再出售 Kina Lillet*了。”  
*一种开胃酒，皇家赌场vesper马提尼配方之一。法国小酒庄出产。

“我知道，”Felix说，“我自己做了几次，然后我找到了它的完美替代品”

“早上再跟我讲讲它。”

“当然。”Felix说着流露出一丝微笑。他像一盏燃尽的灯，闭上了双眼，陷入沉睡。

Bond默想着觉得他在睡梦更加苍老，跟Bond一样苍老。  
Bond不禁笑着向前轻抚Felix汗水满溢的额头，却没有停下来思考这可能意味着什么。

或许，明天他们会一起去M的墓地。

 

_如果当我们走向寂静的坟墓_   
_能够通过爱，希望，以及信仰的超然馈赠_   
_我们会感到人类比所知的更崇高伟大。_

_\------致达登河的十四行离别诗：后思，威廉姆华兹华斯_

第一章—完—


	2. 我的伙伴 我的向导

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：我在短暂的休息之后我就这么突然的回来了，便有了这个意料之外的章节\o/  
> （这只是关于心焦的小借口。关于小感动，浪漫的友谊，谢谢）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of While We the Brave by kyrilu.  
> Many thanks to kyrilu for sharing this amazing story with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!
> 
> Also posted @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required), the link is: http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=86639
> 
> 非常感谢作者kyrilu写的美文，并且

“作为一个该死的间谍，你可睡得太熟了。”Felix说道，他的说话声触及了Bond的边缘意识，把他从睡梦中拽离，“起床了，你个傻瓜！”他用手肘轻戳Bond的背部。

 

“我起来了。”Bond说着，强拉自己起来，呻吟一声，钝痛正侵袭着他脑壳让他不住呻吟出声。

“你TM个酒鬼。”Felix愉悦地说，递给Bond一杯水，“我一个小时内要去Legoland跟M会面。你今天也必须去吗？

 

他灌下那杯水，清冽的水很快了浸润了他的舌头喉咙和嘴。刺眼的阳光从酒店的窗户流淌进来，他眯了眯眼。 “不是今天，”Bond说道，“你想让我和你一起去？”

 

“我可是个大人了，James.”Felix翻了个白眼，片刻之后，他耸耸肩，说道：“你可以做任何你喜欢的。”

“我想去看看她的墓地。”Bond说道，“你是否...”他说着留下一个意味深长的停顿。

 

“当然。”他轻松地说。Felix从Bond手中取走空杯子，把它放在床头柜。他并没有直视着Bond，但他的存在却能让人安定，某种坚实可靠的感觉。

 

“好吧，”他说道，又一次倒回床铺，昨天皱巴巴的西服还紧贴着他皮肤，他的前额还在剧痛中。“你先走吧，在你的会面之后，午餐时我们再见。我会短信给你饭店地址。”

 

Felix停下来，他早已着装完毕，昨夜宿醉的所有迹象在他身上早已消散。  
“复苏愉快。”Felix大喊道，之后关上了门。

Bond轻哼一声，继续沉入睡梦中。

~*~*~

 

“玫瑰吗，James?”

Bond把目光从菜单抽离，发现Felix正指着桌上的花束。“我询问了花商。他说这个代表悼念。或者类似的东西。我也不知道。”

“红玫瑰，好吧，我以为....我就从没觉得你像是那种会给人献花的人。”Felix在Bond对面的座位坐下。

 

“这是传统。”Bond苦笑着说，“我认为，如果我两手空空去会显得更加奇怪。如果Tanner或者她的什么孩子在那儿的话，还有...”

——尊敬。那才是重点。即使M可能取笑他，如果她还在世的话，说他根本不欠她什么。如果她真的来了，奇迹般出现在他面前。他也会这么回应，你给了我那只狗，夫人。

（你赋予了我整个英格兰)

“我老妈教我用百合花，”Felix说道。他仔细端详Bond的表情。Bond只是凝视着前方，波澜不惊。“白百合，不过，玫瑰同样适用。”

 

“是的。”Bond说着缓缓吐出一口气。“你今天怎么样？你认为Mallory怎么样？”

 

提到Mallory之后，Felix目光缓和下来，打开桌上的菜单，“胜任的，有能力的，老式军官那一型，有点儿像你。”

 

“他是一个好人。”Bond说道，某种程度的坦白，一切看起来都回到正轨，Mallory对于他显然是一个好上司。“你见过新的军需官了？”

 

“那个乳臭未干的自大小子？我发誓，他肯定长期窥伺你的档案，或许还注意到……我曾经……呃……在MI6内四处走动伺机看看你在做什么…因为他瞧着我的样子相当有趣。MI6越来越...越来越年轻了，不是吗？”

“世道变了。”Bond随身附和着。

 

“听着，听着，”Felix低语道，他的眼角流露出微妙的表情，“但那个小孩儿似乎对自己非常自信。总之，M对此也很确信。”

 

Bond说道，“他救了我几回性命。”

 

“我也是，”Felix咧开嘴，笑着说。“如你昨晚对我所赞颂的那样。嘿，现在，服务员去哪儿了？”

 

~*~*~

 

这并没有过于戏剧化的情形。Bond将玫瑰放于墓碑前，用指尖触碰着墓碑上刻的缩写字母M。Felix只是看着他，双手插进他的口袋里。当Bond起身，Felix说道，“好了吗？”

 

“我想是的。”Bond说道，他起身开始离开，但他看到Felix还静立在墓碑前，伸出一只手。一个简短的问候。Bond微笑了一下，就一下下，而后他说道，“来吧，走了。”

他们跨步回到了Felix的租车里。无可言说的默契，Felix坐了驾驶座，Bond就坐在他旁边。  
车内闻起来有一股空气清新剂的味道，浓厚而湿润的果味——肯定是车主放置的东西。Bond  
放缓呼吸，跟突然冲破感官控制而涌起的一阵恶心缠斗。他轻颤了下，却不知为何，但他感到很糟糕，甚至极其不适。

“怎么了，James,”Felix捕捉到他视线里的神情，轻声道，“你是不是…”

“我很好。”Bond干脆地说。不知为何，他不由自主地想到：你会成为下一个，不是吗？他想起那个沙漠中被石油灌死的男人说的，任何和他有牵扯的人，不是凋零玉陨也都伤亡惨重。

Bond一手拨弄着头发，强烈希望这阵恶心能下去。Felix可以照看好自己.Bond--Bond他也可以为他提防点儿。  
而且这不像他们一起出任务的时候。这没有什么威胁（虽然威胁无时不在）

他伸手去碰Felix，一手顺着Felix脸颊轻抚他粗糙的胡茬。  
他并没有把目光从Felix那儿抽离。“你以为我发烧了？”他说道，声音很轻，好似言语被深埋于胸腔。“是由于几乎——溺毙留下了什么后遗症？”

“或许吧，”Felix说道。他的臂膀放开了方向盘。他们在沉默中坐了许久，许久。

 

~*~*~

“你还在这儿。”Bond说道，“我以为你昨天就走了。”

Felix站在SIS大楼*外抽着雪茄，浓厚的烟圈环绕在他的脸庞。

他呼出一口烟，Bond的舌尖几乎都能尝到一股烟味儿。

“是的。我还在。”

“CIA让你再多逗留一阵儿?”

“不是。”

Bond不知道对此该如何应答了。除了皱眉，他只能站在那儿，等待着对方解释。

“我辞职了。”Felix说道，“我对被安排成跑腿的颇有微词。”

“你辞职了，”Bond重复道，就像在电话里那样，由于某种原因他觉得这有点儿滑稽。

 

“是的，”Felix半笑着说。他对着他的雪茄咳了咳。“哦，James.我这该死的假肢。他们再也不信任我能出任何真的外勤任务了。所以只能是文书工作，配合好其它特工的工作。但我办不到。”Felix顿了顿，“无法忍受这样狗屎，”他最后说道，把他的雪茄往人行道点了点。

Bond注意到，他的眼眸，因为烟雾开始朦胧湿润，几乎变红。

在一阵短暂的沉默中，Bond闭上了自己的眼睛片刻，而后，睁开双眸，点头示意，  
“那好吧，你准备接下来干什么了？”

Felix把雪茄踩灭在脚下。（用那条真正的腿）“ 一个侦探，私人的，自由职业，类似那样的工作。”

 

“祝你好运。”Bond说道。

“谢谢。”

“再去喝一杯吧。”Bond说道，迫使脸上扯出一丝微笑。“我知道有一家不错的酒吧，比我们几天前晚上去的那家好多了。”他搂起Felix的肩膀，拉近彼此身体。  
接着看到Bond偷取了一根雪茄，Felix笑了笑，并给他点了火，而后拿起放进Bond的嘴里。  
Bond感到了那双手的冰凉触感。

 

——全文完——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of While We the Brave by kyrilu.  
> Many thanks to kyrilu for sharing this amazing story with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!
> 
> Also posted @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required), the link is: http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=86639
> 
> 非常感谢作者kyrilu写的美文，并且

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of While We the Brave by kyrilu  
> Many thanks to kyrilu for sharing this amazing story with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!
> 
> Also posted @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required), the link is: http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=86639
> 
> 非常感谢作者kyrilu写的美文，并且给我授权翻译！
> 
> 也放在了随缘居上，地址是http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=86639


End file.
